


Take a step

by zjemciciastko



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, dancing au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjemciciastko/pseuds/zjemciciastko
Summary: Jorge doesn’t know what got into him when he agreed to attend that bachata course with his friend in the first place. The last time he danced was years ago, at the prom, and he doesn’t have the best memories from that night, but she’d been bugging him relentlessly for over a week, complaining how she hadn’t had a partner and how Jorge would’ve made a perfect one. After being bombarded with messages on every social media, he finally agreed, tired of listening to her.However, he didn't expect to receive that text on the day of the first class.Sorry, can’t make it. Caught a stomach flu :Pit says and Jorge wants to face palm, but most importantly to get out of this damned dance school. Now.





	1. Chapter 1

Jorge doesn’t know what got into him when he agreed to attend that bachata course with his friend in the first place. The last time he danced was years ago, at the prom, and he doesn’t have the best memories from that night, but she’d been bugging him relentlessly for over a week, complaining how she hadn’t had a parter and how Jorge would’ve made a perfect one. After being bombarded with messages on every social media, he finally agreed, tired of listening to her. 

He regretted it almost immediately.

They were supposed to meet in the dancing school before the first class, she sent him a text with the address the day before, but so far, she’s nowhere in sight. 

_There’s still half an hour left._ Jorge reminds himself that not everyone likes to arrive early like him, but he can’t shake off the feeling of uneasiness. His stomach is twisting into tight knots no matter how many times he repeats it’s just a stupid dancing class, nothing serious, the self-reassurance not working. There are lots of people walking around and they all seem to have a purpose, knowing where they’re going, and he stands there awkwardly, trying to blend in with the wall. He’s never been comfortable after being thrown into new environment, always needing some time to adjust, but this is quite bad even for his standards. 

To occupy his hands, Jorge fishes out his phone and checks if he has any new messages, unlocking the screen. He sees the notification that, indeed, there’s one new text, his friend’s name showing as a sender. By seeing the first words of the message, even before opening it, he can tell it’s not something he wants to read. 

_Sorry, can’t make it. Caught a stomach flu :P_ it says and Jorge wants to face palm, but most importantly to get out of this damned dance school. Now. 

His intuition was right, he shouldn’t have agreed in the first place, but on the upper side, he still has enough time to leave before anyone realizes he’s been stood up. Even if the illness was at fault. 

He almost makes it to the door in quick strides, longer than his usual ones, is a few steps away from it, but then his way gets blocked by some man. The guy is short, really, Jorge has to look down to see his face properly, but when he actually does, he wishes he didn’t. This man is absolutely gorgeous; dark eyes stare back at him, big and round, as his own stare wanders down the curve of the guy’s nose, then stopping at the plump lips for a little longer, fixated there. 

Jorge’s fucked. 

“Oh, sorry,” the guy speaks and Jorge feels goosebumps showing on his skin. “Are you maybe looking for the bachata class? I can show you where it is.”

Jorge wants to deny, to say that he’s actually leaving, going the opposite way, but he nods before his brain can process the words properly. His body moves on its own, as in some kind of a trance, taking the steps before thinking about them.

The guy smiles at him and _it’s not legal for a grown up man to be that cute,_ Jorge following him to the room wordlessly, trying to will his body to turn around and get out of here, without success. They go up the stairs, to the second floor, Jorge almost tripping a few times, his shoes catching on the edge of the steps. Thankfully, he manages to save himself from that embarrassment, but it’s a close call.

Soon, he finds himself in a brightly-lit room, his reflection staring back at him from one of the multiple mirrors. Aside from him and the guy who brought him here, it’s empty, not one other person present and Jorge hopes not many will arrive. 

_Maybe it won’t be that bad._

If that guy is taking the course, too (Jorge doesn’t even know his name, damn.), then Jorge will at least have someone to stare at. It’s a perk, but then again, he’ll probably end up messing the steps, walking all over someone’s feet and toes, not focused on the things he should pay attention to. The guy is probably here with a partner, too, Jorge can’t imagine someone like that coming alone. 

Uncomfortable with the silence, he tries to break out of his shell, put his natural awkwardness aside, and asks the first question. “So, why dancing...?” Leaving a pause at the end of the sentence, Jorge hopes the guy will fill it with his name.

The guy turns around, stops whatever he was doing with his phone and appears next to Jorge in a few quick steps. He extends a hand Jorge takes and shakes, introducing himself. “Dani. And I’ve always liked dancing, even when I was a kid. I was a part of the school dance club already back in second grade. And what about you..?”

Jorge shares his name, his voice creaking at the end, throat suddenly very dry. He tries to think of a reason why he’s at that course that wouldn’t seem like someone made him go forcibly, but nothing comes to his mind. He’s a horrible liar, has always been, he can’t fake something that would sound enthusiastic, like Dani’s answer, so he just mutters, voice below the usual volume. “Just wanted to see what it’s like.”

It doesn’t sound convincing, but Dani doesn’t question his motives. Instead, he asks Jorge more questions, seems genuinely interested, listening intently to whatever Jorge has to say, adding some insightful input to what’s being discussed. Jorge doesn’t remember the last time he felt so at ease with someone he just met, their conversation flowing so naturally. They click, the right people meeting in the right place at the right time. 

When Dani’s face breaks out into a smile, eyes crinkling and the dimples in his cheeks showing, Jorge can officially tell he’s lost it. Lost his head for Dani and also lost his sanity somewhere along the way, the crush developing quicker than he could say ‘bachata course’. It’s never happened to him before. Never so fast.

He doesn’t know how long their conversation lasts, time completely forgotten, but people are starting to flood in, more and more coming. Dani ends their chat, smiling apologetically and mingles with the crowd, Jorge losing him from sight. 

It’s only now starting to feel awkward again when Dani’s not here and Jorge’s left surrounded by a group of strangers, some of them standing too close for his comfort. He notices with horror that all these other people seem to have come in pairs, somehow every single person with a partner. Jorge’s the only one who doesn’t have one. 

If the ground could swallow him, Jorge would’ve been much happier than he is now. 

He keeps on looking for Dani, scanning the room, but he must’ve gotten lost in a sea of people at least a head taller than him, them covering Jorge’s field of vision. He’s so focused on the task, he doesn’t notice the commotion that’s happening until someone on his left breaks him out of that zone. People are gathering around somebody who’s just started speaking, forming a circle, but Jorge’s still unable to see who’s in the middle of it.

“Welcome to the bachata class. The course will last four weeks...”

The voice is familiar, he just heard it a few minutes ago. Jorge stands on the tips of his toes to see better and confirm whether his suspicions are right or if he’s just imagining things, experiencing some delusions. It turns out that he is, indeed, correct and the worst case scenario just became reality. 

Fuck. Dani’s their dance teacher. 

Jorge wishes to vanish into thin air, hopes he could disappear once and for all to avoid further embarrassment, but like with most things in life, he doesn’t have such luck. Of course it has to be Dani, it couldn’t any of the other thirty people present in the room, no, because that would be too good and Jorge’s found out long ago that good things don’t just come to him. He has to earn them himself. 

Dani’s looking around, scanning all the couples, searching if maybe someone’s missing a partner who he could pair up with Jorge, but finds no one. For the second time in his career as a dance teacher, everyone except one person is paired up. It’s something so unlikely, Dani didn’t think it would happen to him again, but there’s something that could be done. He has an idea on how to deal with that situation, but he isn’t certain if Jorge would approve. The reaction might not be good, Dani remembers something similar happening before, the final of it accentuated with screams directed at him and an uneasy atmosphere lasting till the end of that class. 

He decides to go with it either way, hopeful for a good end result. 

Jorge sees Dani approaching, clearly heading to him, as he looks around for the best way to flee. There’s nowhere to hide, Jorge notes, mentally preparing for what’s to come, most likely Dani throwing him out of the course in a very polite, apologetic way, because _I’m sorry, there isn’t anyone you could dance with._

Only the blow doesn’t come, the words flowing out of Dani’s mouth carrying an entirely different meaning. 

“So, I’ll be your partner today. I hope you don’t mind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot, but it got out of hand and ended as a multi-chapter story, haha.  
> The fact that Jorge actually knows some bachata gives me life and since he had to learn that somewhere, this story was born.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	2. Chapter 2

Dani’s hand in warm in his, holding lightly, and Jorge can feel his palm starting to sweat. 

He didn’t oppose the idea of them dancing together, obviously, just mumbled a quiet _it’s fine_ even though he wasn’t sure about that at all. If he had been worried he wouldn’t be able to focus with Dani dancing with someone else, then after hearing they’d be partnered together, it was certain his concentration would be close to zero. He’s probably getting himself in a mess. 

“That’s great,” Dani smiled once more and then clasped Jorge’s hand in his, dragging him away from the circle all the other pairs had formed. 

He feels their stares, observing him, tries to look less uncomfortable than he actually is. They probably aren’t even looking at him, focused on Dani and what he’s saying, but the urge to go to the farthest corner of the room, away from all those eyes, is pretty strong. He never liked being on display like that.

“Your forearms should be touching from the wrists down to the elbows, like this.” Dani raises their joined arms for the rest of the people to see. They’re standing in the middle of the room, him and Jorge, as Dani explains the right posture, where the hands should go and how to avoid crushing your partner’s feet during the first dance. Jorge listens to him, but half of the information goes over his head as he’s too focused on Dani’s lips and not his voice, hyperaware of all the points where their bodies touch. 

_I’m not gonna survive this._

Dani goes on and on, explaining thing after thing, never letting go of his hand. Jorge wants him to let go for a second, just so he could wipe the sweat accumulated on his palm, probably on his pants (Why did he have to wear these joggers, why not something nicer?), and the same time not wanting to loosen their hold. Preferably ever. 

Too lost in thoughts, he didn't realize when Dani’s speech ended, and now that Dani’s looking at him expectantly, Jorge feels the warmth spreading over his cheeks, reaching the ears, too. Great, it didn’t take him long to make a fool out of himself. 

Trying to recall whatever snippets of Dani’s explanation remained in his mind, Jorge takes a step forward, shortening the distance between them. He can feel Dani’s breath somewhere around his neck, their chests almost touching, tries to ignore the goosebumps showing on his skin as a response to their proximity. He’s thankful he decided to wear long sleeves today, at least that last reaction not visible to everyone around. 

The music is playing in the background, some song he vaguely recognizes, but couldn’t tell the title, nor the lyrics of it. “Listen to the rhythm,” Dani tells him, eyelids closing for the moment, getting into the music, Jorge staring in fascination, noticing the little movements of his shoulders, his expression, how he looks like he belongs here and now. 

There’s something mesmerising about him. 

Jorge tries to get into the rhythm like that, too, tries to get rid of the tension in his body. They’re standing close, very, one of Jorge’s legs lodged between Dani’s as they move slowly to the left and back, swaying slightly. He can feel the warmth of Dani’s body on his own skin, seeping through the clothes he’s wearing, a shirt with the school’s logo and some shorts, ending just short of his knees. They hug Dani’s figure nicely, too, just the right fit, and Jorge has to stop himself from staring too much

“One, two, three, four.” Dani counts the steps repeatedly, his breath tickling Jorge’s skin every time he speaks. On one of the threes, fourth or maybe fifth, Jorge messes up, his legs tangling, almost falling and taking Dani with him. He manages to catch balance in time, but doesn’t manage to avoid stepping on Dani’s foot, thankfully only lightly. The apologies start spilling from his mouth immediately, face burning with shame. _Perfect way to mess up any chance you could’ve had with the guy, really great. Now he’ll definitely think you’re an idiot._

He’s always been a perfectionist, precise and meticulous, executing whatever he was doing with care, always paying full attention to whatever task he had at hand. But dancing is an entirely different thing, something he can’t get a hold of. This clumsiness is new to him, not a good experience and he quickly goes back to the first conclusion he had – he shouldn’t be here in the first place. 

“It’s okay, happens all the time.” Dani smiles at him. “They should start making dancing shoes with toes protector, it would save us all some trouble. Again?”

“Yeah,” he agrees, appreciating the fact that Dani doesn’t make a big deal out of it. “This time without bodily harm, I hope.”

Getting his hands back into the right position, one on Dani’s shoulder blade, the other locking with Dani’s palm, Jorge steps forward, closes the gap between them. He waits for the right moment to get into the song, for the right beat to come on, before moving his left leg, shifting his weight, as Dani follows his lead, movements much more smooth and fluid than Jorge’s. They go back and forth a few times, each of them a little easier than the previous one, Jorge a little bit more confident. 

“Hey, relax. Your muscles are all tense here.” Dani’s fingers are brushing over the inner side of his forearms to prove that point, sliding from the wrist, squeezing a little when they reach Jorge’s elbow. “It will be easier to dance if you let loose.” 

_You want me to relax after that? Really?_

“Okay,” he says, but it isn’t, not when Dani’s touching him in a way that’s beyond what a dance requires, that’s not necessary _(very necessary),_ the last bits of his focus flying out of the window. He tries to control himself, his reactions, the trembling his hands has taken to and his breathing, shallower than it normally is, not show it affects him more than it should. 

He wonders if Dani noticed that, hopes he didn’t, thinks about his friend and if by any chance she did it on purpose, standing him up, the whole stomach flu just a cover to leave him at the course alone, knowing exactly just what kind of men Jorge is into. Because really, how likely is it your dance teacher will fit the type so well? 

Dani’s hand slides to grab a hold of his. Jorge’s sure it didn’t have to move over his skin the whole time, Dani could let go of him for a moment and only then join their hands, but didn’t do for some reason Jorge doesn’t know. He forces himself not to think too much of it, it’s probably nothing, but his mind latches onto the littlest possibility that _maybe not all hope is lost._

They fall back into the steps, Dani still counting _one, two, three, four,_ Jorge biting on his tongue not to ask if Dani thinks he’s incapable of doing it himself. Maybe he thinks Jorge’s weird, awkward or just a nuisance who couldn’t even bring a partner of his own. Maybe it really is true. Maybe he hopes Jorge doesn’t come back next week, disappears from the course, one less problem. And now that he’s so engrossed in his thoughts, the self-depreciation, Jorge doesn’t even see one of the other pairs coming close, too close to them, until there’s someone’s elbow in his back and an apologetic stare from a woman he didn’t even notice before. 

Dani pulls him away, looking for more space, and Jorge lets himself be dragged once again. They move a bit to the right, closer to one of the walls and Dani has a hand on his shoulder, accompanied by a look of concern. “You okay?” 

“Sure.” It didn’t even hurt, he barely felt that hit. But Jorge won’t deny that he likes the worried tone. “We can go back to dancing.” 

He listens to Dani’s comments, this time more attentively, trying to look him in the eyes and not at the lips. They’re also distracting but a little less and Jorge wouldn’t want Dani to think he’s ignoring the advice, even if it is a little like that. Not purposefully, no, but it is kind of difficult to focus on the words and not on the mouth they come from. 

“One more thing. Your head should be at the same level the whole time, don’t make jumps. More like this.” Taking one step backwards, Dani demonstrates how the motion should look like. 

Jorge’s mind supplies him with the image of Dani’s hips making slightly different movements, in slightly different circumstances. He has to pinch his arm discreetly not to go that way, not let those thoughts develop into something that could make things turn a lot more awkward than they already are, he’s cursing the joggers as his choice of clothing for the day once again. 

He can’t go on like this or else he’ll end up not only dying from embarrassment but also murdering his friend because this, all of this, is her fault. She’s probably laughing right now at him somewhere, Jorge thinks, maybe has a hidden camera somewhere in the room, enjoys him making a fool out of himself. 

“Can I leave you for a moment? I need to check up on the other students, I’ll be right back, ok?” Dani asks, loosening the grip he had on Jorge’s hand, Jorge already missing the contact. He nods, finally wiping his sweaty palm, his eyes following Dani making a round around every pair, correcting their mistakes. 

Dani’s back is straight, held straighter than that of an average person, a result of years of dancing and keeping the necessary posture, Jorge assumes. He’s slim, but the muscles on his arm do speak of hours spent at the gym, defined, but not overly. His ass is nice, too, looks firm, probably pleasant to hold onto and Jorge wouldn’t admit to staring at it, ever, prays no one notices his sight goes slightly lower that it should. 

Waiting for Dani to return gets tedious real quick and his thoughts are going into dangerous directions even faster, Dani better get back here asap. Jorge looks at the other pairs, the one closest to him and that one across the floor and maybe it isn’t very nice, but he feels relief when they’re not doing much better than him. One of them looks out of rhythm, their steps not following the beat, and in the other they’re clinging onto each other for dear life like they’re about to fall any given moment, any kind of space between them non-existent. 

When Dani actually comes back, Jorge can’t tell if he’s more excited or terrified that now they’ll be so close to each other again. 

“Now that I’m back we can give it another try.”

“Same thing once again?” 

“You want something new?”

He notices the glint in Dani’s eyes, mischievous and daring, and a part of him wants to accept that challenge, show Dani that he doesn’t back out, but the rational voice wins this time. “Sure, but maybe later..?” He hopes it doesn’t sound cowardly, that Dani won’t think any less of him, but Dani doesn’t comment, just nods, moving in the right position. 

Jorge takes the first steps, but is stopped by Dani immediately, dumbfounded. 

“No. Jorge, like this.” Dani’s hands are on his hips, holding firmly as he stands behind Jorge, moving them to the rhythm. The moment Jorge feels the touch, he goes rigid, every single of his muscles tensing, a wave of panic blazing through his mind, spreading rapidly. He moves on autopilot, brain disconnected from the legs as Dani guides him through the sequence, not letting go, still counting up to four. 

“See, now you’re doing great. Just remember about the tap at four.” 

He does that, once, twice, a few more times, the movement now feeling smoother than before, but Jorge can’t really tell if it’s his own doing or just Dani’s hands guiding him so well. The passing of time is lost on him, something not relevant, all of his focus on staying calm, forcing his brain not to produce the images of Dani’s hands on his hips in different scenarios. Honestly, it’s almost like being a hormonal teenager again, Jorge thinks, barely capable of controlling his body’s reactions, and he’s way too old for that. He stopped being a teenager years ago. 

Dani doesn’t say a thing, doesn’t move his hands either. They go on like that for who knows how long, until, after looking at his watch, Dani smiles at him apologetically. “It’s time to end the class, I’m afraid.”

Jorge acknowledges it silently, goes to grab his things from the bench they’re laying on, among some bags and even a wallet he hasn’t noticed before. When he’s going through the door, he sees Dani take those few steps to reduce the distance between them. “See you next week, Jorge!”

Jorge nods, surprised, not finding voice to answer verbally, as he waves Dani goodbye.

Outside, he stands in front of the dance school for a few minutes, catches a few deep breathes, the cold air filling his lungs. _The course will last four weeks,_ that’s what Dani said, but Jorge can’t imagine lasting the next three with his sanity intact, not when he’s paired with Dani, not with Dani’s hands on his body, not when they’re so close he can feel Dani’s breath over his face whenever they share a look.

He’s screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go with the first dance! And Jorge isn't doing as terribly as he thinks but Dani can be pretty distracting ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
